Her Ghost in the Fog
by Zek Wolf
Summary: The story of Cody Eddie's son has a forbidden love for a bride named Nikki, who is the daughter of another bride and a gravedigger. Brutal legend belongs to double fine. Story title belongs to Cradle of Filth.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1:To Be or Not to Be?

I saw her standing there with a small rain cloud over her head. She was looking away at the sky, but I don't know why when she already knew there was a rain cloud over her. She wore a beautiful and torn wedding dress that made her look attractive with a veil to cover her face. She held an umbrella over her head to keep from getting wet by the rain. I attempted to walk up to her but then she ran away. I thought she must have heard me or saw me coming and ran away being scared.

I followed her down the dirt hill to a big cave that had a giant water sea that was black. I wondered why she ran here in the middle of the night? So many questions but less are answered. I watched as her run away my feet fell like they were being pulled down by extra weights. My feet hasn't ever been so heavy and slow like this. After a few minutes of catching up with her she was with another group of guys that had shovels. If I had to guess, they were probably her bodyguards that were trying to keep anyone away from her.

12 minutes later

I now felt like it was going to be tough now to get her. I just turned around and went back home to Bladehenge. I knew if I wanted to get her and talk to her I'd have to have help from Eddie. Eddie would know what to do especially when he helped free everyone from emperor Doviculus' terror that was once brought to this land. It has been 3 years since then. I walked to the entrance of Bladehenge headquarters and spotted Eddie having a beer with kill master, and Ophelia.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2: Can You Help Me?

Three Minutes Later

"Eddie, I need your help with a certain mission. Will you be my assistance?" I asked nicely. He got up and walked near me.

"Let us discuss this in private Cody. I do not want them to hear of missions at this moment. Queen Lita hasn't made it back from the cemetery so she wouldn't be able to help." Eddie answered.

"Well, I just need you to help. It's really simple, there's this girl I like and-"

"A girl eh? Why couldn't you just say so son. Where is she?" Eddie interrupted.

"Well, I saw her walking around at the church field in the drowning doom area." I answered.

He was probably wondering why she was at the drowning doom place but I couldn't tell him she was one of the brides there. But he still agreed and went back to Ophelia and whispered in her ear. He then played the summon the deuce solo and hopped inside.

"Come on let's go save your girlfriend." He yelled. I hopped in and buckled my seat belt.

Eddie drove fast, and when I mean fast I mean triple nitro riding down the highway like a bat out of hell fast. On the way there, we ran over 3 raptor elks, 2 laser panthers, and 4 reaper steeds. I kind of laughed at the raptor elk cause Eddie told me about in the future deer that were standing in the middle of the road were dinner or lunch. Eddie tells me everything that happens in the future. There was this one time he told me how he got here in this time period.

"there's she is!" I screamed while Eddie applied the breaks. But before we could see her, she ran off again. Eddie turned the nitro on and drove the Deuce fast out of park. We drove down the hill splattering every gravedigger and fright wig that was in our way. Until we came to a sudden stop at the edge of a cliff where we saw a piece of her veil before her body completely fell off.

"NO!" I jumped out the car to run over there and yelled. She committed suicide, I couldn't save her in time. I felt like crying because I really loved her. It was the first time I've ever seen something so beautiful and yet so tragic. Eddie got out of the car and walked toward to me sitting next to me.

"There there son, I'm sure you'll see her in another place." He cheered.

A/N: First off I would like to thank Setta for being my 1st review! Hopefully I can type ch 3 pretty soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is where you meet the lovely Nikki, a bride and gravedigger's daughter. Thanks again also for the reviews. Title belongs to HIM because I love their remake of the song because it better than the original BOC.

Ch. 3 Don't Fear the Reaper

I flawlessly sneaked back in the dry ice mines that my mom's house was posted at. She loved the smell off dry ice fog everyday. My father was buried here so she decided to put our house here in honor of my father. My mom always tells me a young lady must be a bride but I'm against that. I always wanted to be what my dad was, a gravedigger. Burying there living souls of enemies with them shedding tears with dirt down their soft ghostly pale cheek.

As I sneaked back in to take off dad's uniform which was a plain black shirt with the drowning doom logo and skinny black ripped jeans with black grunge boots. My hair was spiked and I soon had to flatten it that way mom wouldn't notice I was out. Then a storm cloud with a lightning bolt lit up the room and made me notice it was mom.

(Damn, busted.) I thought to myself.

"I know you just didn't come back from sneaking out of the house in YOUR FATHER"S UNIFORM! How DARE YOU NIKKI DARLING!" mom said in surprise.

"I was just trying it on." I lied.

"You know how many times I've told you, NO WEARING YOUR FATHER'S UNIFORM! You are a proper lady and your not supposed to leave dressed like a boy nor without putting on your dress and corset." mom scolded.

I couldn't stand wearing those annoying dresses and corsets that mom forced me to wear. I took dad's uniform off and handed it to her and tried to fixed my hair back the way it was. Just flattening it to where nothing in the back was sticking up.

"Hurry and put YOUR clothes on. We have a wedding to attend." mom said excited.

"Aww c'mon please, can't I set this one out?"

"Can I set your attitude out Nikki? No, I can't so get dressed or else." mom ordered.

I hated going to annoying weddings. It seems there was always a wedding everyday from brides to frightwigs getting married to ratguts, gravediggers, and any other person in the drowning doom faction. It really sucks because my mom is the bridesmaid that must attend every wedding and I'm forced to go to work with her. She says its to be closer to her but I think its to keep me out of trouble.

I dressed in my casual bride dress that was torn, ripped, and white while mom tightened my corset. The corset squeezed my chest making me unable to breath. But I'm dead so how can I can breath? After that my mom made my hair flat and styled it by putting dead roses on my veil. It was time to walk down the road to the wedding with mom.

As we walked, I Saw the gravediggers look at us strangely and then started to follow us. I don't know why they always followed us every time we walked out, but I mother always tells me that their job was to protect the brides from any enemies. One of the gravediggers that I knew since I come out of my grave was Travis, the worst annoying zombie of the Drowning Doom. His father knew my mom before mom married his friend, which was my dad. He would always tried to flirt with me and say I should stick to being a bride but I tell him most of the time to fuck off. He came close to my side and opened his mouth to speak.

"Helllllooooo Nikki, you look pretty grim in that dress. I bet if I was under it, it would look better." His worst attempt at flirting. Should've known he'd fail.

"Why don't you come up with better pick up lines or go back to your fucking grave bitch. Cause you'll never be near me even if you tried." I replied back. He backed off after I said that while chuckling under his breath. The wedding was under a waterfall of fog with a random gravedigger with some bride. So bored, I fell asleep hoping this would end.

A/N: Well, did you like it? Sorry for not having this uploaded earlier but I was moving so the next ch would be a while to type. Thanks ^_^.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chpt. 4 Weightless**

A/N: SURPRISE! Sorry for not having a new Chpt for a long time, I've been busy writing this new story of mine called Twisted Sanity. Anyway, this is still in Nikki's POV but it'll switch to Cody's later on. Chpt title based on a song from All Time Low.

I still hated being forced to come here, even though their wasn't much to do but stand I still remember how I used to play near the foggy waterfall when I was little. Kind of still wish dad was alive but he had an honorable burial. Everything went fine until a black car with bright headlights came out of nowhere and started to attack us. My mom yelled for me to run but I just stood there watching everything die.

I couldn't believe my eyes when a group of five girls with razor guns and dudes with no necks came out killing us. I ran to a the exit of the ice mines hoping to be safe until some big muscled dude with long black hair had a giant battle axe ready to swing at me. He hit me but I shocked him once it hit him. It stunned him for a while giving me an advantage to run until he started to catch up. What did he want with me? I didn't do anything and I couldn't recall pissing him off. I ran to the house and changed into my dad's uniform quickly hoping he wasn't still following me. When I stepped out, such horror took my eyes.

Everything was in flames, the ground, graves, and the queen's merch booth. Our queen was Ophelia, an evil nasty woman who vowed revenge on the person named Eddie for causing her heart to shatter. She flew over to me with her large black wings and grabbed me.

"Nikki, why are you in your late father's uniform? You're suppose to be with the rest of the brides. Where's your mother?" She asked holding me by my left arm.

"I don't know where shes at. I just started running and when I came out, there was fire surrounding me." I answered.

I looked down and couldn't believe it, the man that was chasing me was trying to kill my mom. I told the queen to let go but she didn't. I had no choice but to drop my self on him and hit him with my dad's shovel.

**Cody's POV **

A gravedigger dropped on my dad and hit him so I ran to save him from it. I took my dad's axe that he dropped and tried to slash the gravedigger but it blocked it with it's shovel. It kicked me in the stomach witch knocked me on the ground and it came closer to me. I felt scared of being hit but my dad grabbed its shovel and threw far away. My dad then took out his guitar and shoot lightning at it. One thing I didn't get was why it shoot lightning at him after he did. Then it came to me, what if it wasn't a gravedigger, because my dad told me only brides shot lightning out if you hit them.

I got a closer look at it and surprised me because it wasn't a gravedigger! It was a girl that looked like a gravedigger so I got up and opened my mouth ready to shout.

"DAD NO! ITS NOT A GRAVEDIGGER, IT'S A GIRL DRESSED LIKE ONE!" I shouted at him.

He soon got the message and backed off from her.

A/N: Sorry for making this short, I just couldn't think of what else to put so, thanks & remember to comment! Cya J.


End file.
